Love Goes a Long Way
by PieceOfMind
Summary: TSRESPotFLM crossover. Their paths cross briefly during Spring Break, leaving confusion in the wake. Eventual slash, after all, it is set in San Francisco.
1. Maybe I

This story is a That's So Raven/Even Stevens/Lizzie McGuire/ Phil of the Future crossover. This first chapter explains what's going on, I don't think it's very good, but whatever...flames, confessions of love, anything is welcome...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on the Disney Channel.

First chapter is in Pickford (for the sake of this story everything is California)

Phil: 17, sports the fauxhawk, also sports some stubble, dresses like the typical metrosexual, he listens to bands such as: The Littlest Man Band, The Postal Service, and Death Cab for Cutie.

Keely: 17, still sports the shoulder-ish length blonde hair, dresses like she's from the O.C, she acts like it too. She only listens to bands that would be classified as Emo, and won't ever admit she's in love with Kelly Clarkson. -------------------------------------------------------------

Keely is going to visit her best friend (and supposed crush) Phil Diffy. Something was off about him lately, he kept to himself much more. Instead of making lame attempts to be with Keely, he was making lame attempts be away from her.

She got to his house and decided to let herself in. She could hear music coming from Phil's room and couldn't help but notice the words:

"Maybe I will go and jump ship, 'cause I can swim there better on my own."

-She approached his room a little more-

"Maybe I will build my house of brick and lock the door, 'cause I'm sleepin' well enough on my own."

-She cracked the door open. A musty smell filled her nostrils. The shades had been pulled and there were clothes slung everywhere. Phil was getting a little too into this whole present-day teen angst thing. Why wouldn't he even use on of his future gadgets to clean his room?

She walked in and spotted a lump on the bed. Keely glanced at the clock - 4 p.m - man, she needed to wake up Phil and tell him of her brilliant plan...

It took her about ten minutes to get him up, and even then, he could barely keep his eyes open when was talking.

"Phil...PHIL!"

"Ermm...yep..."

"So, like I was saying, we really need to get away, it'll be good for you."

Phil almost started to shake his head, but instead said, "Just you and me?"

"Who else would come?" We just need to check in with our parents to make sure it's ok if we go away for a week."

"They'll never agree to that! Let's just tell them it's a school trip."

"Fine, but do me a favor."

"What?"

"Shave before we go."

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Phil smiled.

Ok. (a/n:The song I took the lyrics from is called "Maybe I" by The Littlest Man Band. It's a pretty depressing song.) ------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie: 16, sports long blonde hair that is always up (in a ponytail or something of that nature), calls Miranda every morning to ask what she would wear that day, loves bands such as: Simple Plan, Simple Plan, and a little Good Charlotte.

Gordo: 16, straightens his hair everyday so he can sport scene hair, wears girl pants, doesn't even have any kind of taste in music, but he can memorize more facts about your favorite band than you'll ever know.

Miranda: 16, has shortish (a little less than shoulder length) black hair, wears (I guess) "punk" clothes, listens to The Matches, Maxeen, and Controlling the Famous (in other words music that I like...) -------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in a town no one's heard of (Hillridge) three friends sat in health class. It was truly the pain of their existance. More so for Gordo (and the rest of the guys), though, because their teacher insisted on talking about things such as women's menstrual cycle and the benefits of not getting breast implants (well, the 5 she can think of). Witht he bell, the period ended and it was time for lunch. The three take their "table." Gordo starts the conversation.

"Ugh, if I have to sit through another lecture on why I shouldn't get breast implants, I might snap."

Miranda and Lizzie chortled. (a/n: I love that word)

"Seriously, though, we need to get out and DO something, Spring Break is coming up, and I'm not spending another year at home."

"We could go to a concert!" Miranda suggested "I hear the Matches are co-headlining a show with Maxeen on Friday."

"Thanks, but no thanks, those bands- not my cup of tea." Gordo said.

"We could go somewhere." Lizzie said, deciding to add to the conversation.

"Oh! The ever brilliant think, thanks for that golden suggestion!" Gordo replied sarcastically. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean out of town somewhere." Lizzie re-stated.

"Where would we go?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure, not too far, our parents have to be o.k with it."

"How about Disneyland?" said Gordo. They ignored him.

"We'll figure it our later." and with that, the bell rang, ending lunch.

(a/n: I saw The Matches and Maxeen co-headline a show last night, it was amazing, Gordo is missing out.) ----------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: 18 (still in high school, though), she too sports shoulder length hair, but it's brown. She dresses in a "preppy" fashion, and listens to whoever just won American Idol (but has a soft spot for Bo Bice, even though he was runner up)

Louis: 17, sports a curly fro, dresses in clothes that are too big for him, doesn't listen to music; he still listens to Weird Al.

Twitty: 17, still rocks the part his hair is a little longer though, he's trying to start a rock 'n' roll revolution, but it isn't going well. He likes to listen to Brand New, Fall Out Boy, and, when he's all alone, he likes to dance to Motion City Soundtrack.

Tawny: 17, has some purple and blue streaks in her black hair (it's kind of like a bruise), wears "goth clothes" but doesn't go real heavy with the eyeliner (or any other kind of make-up). She like to listen to AFI, The Cure, Alkaline Trio, and Joy Division ----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet day in Sacramento, but of course every day in Central California seems quiet. That is, until there was a piercing scream that (let's pretend) could be heard for miles. I wish I could say who it came from, but I can't. My best guess would be that it came from Louis Stevens, especially given what he had just seen; a very exclusive screening of Harry Potter 4. He always did have a thing for that Hermione Granger (it had to be the accent). Both of Louis' best friends had accompanied him - Twitty and Tawny. Tawny had invited Ren, who, as Louis said, made the whole experience much less enjoyable.

Ren was set on the idea that her whole break would be shitty, and anyone she was around ought to have a shitty time also. Tawny thought going out would help, but, once again, she was wrong. She wouldn't give it up, though.

"Why don't we go somewhere. Ren, maybe you'll enjoy yourself."

"I doubt it."

"Yea," Louis added, "she's got a permanent stick up her ass."

Tawny and Ren both glared at him.

"C'mon you guys, it couldn't hurt to get away for a little while." Twitty said. "Besides, I'm sure our parents will be cool with it. Hell, even THEY might think it'll be good for us."

Louis and Tawny were all for it, but Ren gave a reluctant "I'll think about it." Until she got home and her parents decided she had to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------- Since I'm being lazy now, Chelsea, Raven and Eddie all look the same and like the same things that they do in That's So Raven. ----------------------------------------------------------------

No one cared anymore, it was two days (gasp!) into Spring Break, and Raven Eddie, and Chelsea still had no plans.

"Damn, I'd rather be watching Chantel stuff her face than be sitting around here doing nothing."

"Why did you break up with her then?" Raven asked.

"Because, remember we had plans way-back-when (January) to go somewhere for Spring Break? I didn't want to be chained down! But I guess that doesn't matter anymore because WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"You guys, we live in San Francisco, there has got to be something to do." Chelsea said.

"We've done everything there is to do, Chels." Raven replied, sighing.

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and something will come our way." Chelsea said optimistically.

"Let's hope so." Eddie replied.

(a/n: I hope everyone knows where the hot vacation spot is...)


	2. Hysteria

"San Francisco? That's the farthest we can go?"

"Calm down, Louis," said Mrs.Stevens, "You sister already doesn't want to go, and in case she wants to come home early or if something goes wrong I don't want you to be too far away."

"Alright, whatever, maybe you and dad can come party with us, we'll only be an hour away."

With that Louis went up to his room to call Twitty and Tawny and tell them to be ready to be picked up in the morning.

Dinner was tense that night; Louis didn't want to go to San Francisco, Ren didn't want to go out of the house, and their parents just wanted to be rid of them for a week.

In the morning Louis and Ren loaded their bags into the back of her car, picked up Tawny and Twitty, then headed west towards San Francisco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie couldn't believe her parents had agreed to it. She, Gordo, and Miranda would be over 400 miles away. Having McGuires in Berkeley really helps. Lizzie's mom did give a few rules, though.

1. The girls were to **always **sleep in a separate room from Gordo, even if it meant he had to sleep in the kitchen.

2. Don't hassle your aunt and uncle, they're being kind and opening their home for you to stay, if that means you can't do everything you want one day, don't complain.

3. BART (Bay Area Rapid Transit) is only ok to ride if you are A.) with your aunt and/or uncle or B.) have their permission and are back at their house when they say you need to be.

The three were set to leave on a plane the next afternoon, and were each to call their parents when they landed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene in Pickford was a little different. It isn't because their parents had seen through the field trip lie, because they hadn't. Phil and Keely just didn't know how they were going to get there and where they were going to stay. In fact, they were still fuzzy on where "there" was.

"We shouldn't leave the state." said Keely

"Right, besides, there are a lot of places I haven't been to."

"Why not go up north?"

"Keely, we're in Southern California, "north" could mean a lot of things."

"Northern California, Phil. The bay area?"

After deciding they would stay in the low key city of Hayward, and that Phil would brave the 6 hour drive, Keely went back to her house to pack and be ready to get picked up in an hour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Louis, Ren, Twitty, and Tawny finally arrived in San Francisco, it took them two hours to find their hotel, and when they got there, the clerk told them check in wasn't for another two hours.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Twitty suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Ren stated.

"Yea, well the rest of us are." Louis snapped, already getting sick of his sister's antics.

"I'm not that hungry, actually." Said Tawny. "I'll hang out with Ren while you and Twitty get some food. Just meet us back here at 3:00 so we can check in."

"Fine, later." said Louis, still with a sense of irritability in his voice. Twitty gave Tawny an apologetic look, in case Louis' tone had upset her. She didn't even notice, she was already pulling Ren towards the car, leaving Twitty and Louis to walk.

"Where do you want to go?" Twitty asked.

"Whatever is closest."

"There's a place over there, it's called...The Chill Grill? Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure, it couldn't hurt."

Louis and Twitty decided just to order whatever the lunch special was, not feeling too adventurous. They both decided that the food was awesome, and that they were going to **force **Tawny and Ren to eat dinner with them there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 4 p.m. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo arrived at the Oakland airport. They were greeted by Lizzie's aunt, Jane. She wrapped them each up in a warm hug and took them down to baggage claim.

"I'm sorry your uncle Tom couldn't make it, he had to work."

"It's ok," said Lizzie, "we're just happy to be here."

"Wonderful! So what do you kids want to do today?"

"We were wondering if we could look at UC Berkeley." said Gordo. Miranda jabbed him in the side. The last thing she wanted to do on her Spring Break was look at schools.

"No we weren't," Miranda said, "We actually wanted to walk down Telegraph and maybe check out some venues like The Gilman, and iMusicast."

"We could look at Berkeley while we're on Telegraph, after all, it is at the end on the street." Gordo countered.

"Hold on a second," said Aunt Jane, "it seems you all have different agendas. Tonight why don't we just keep a low profile at home and plan out the week?"

"Sounds good." said Lizzie, who was tired of her friends, who had argued the same thing the whole flight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayward was just about as plain and boring and Pickford. Leaving both Keely and Phil disappointed.

"Why did we decide to stay here?" Phil asked.

"Because it's a really chill place...? We're a few minutes from Oakland and Berkeley and about 15 minutes from San Francisco." Keely replied.

"Yea, but, it seems so boring here."

"That's why we're only going to be here when we're in our hotel room, we can spend the rest of the time out doing things."

"Alright, let's just find the hotel and get settled." said Phil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: I feel a little bad because the only TSR thing in this whole chapter is the Chill Grill part. The next chapter should be centered around TSR, and I'm going to stop the whole switching from one show to another thing, unless I really feel a need to.

I would also like to thank my (2) reviewers, because they both put a smile on my face, and got me write this chapter instead of playing The Sims 2 last night.)


	3. The Buisiness of Getting Down

It was around 6:30, Louis went next door and knocked. _How could it possibly be taking this long for them to get ready? _He thought to himself.

"Just a second Louis, some people need more than five minutes to get ready." Tawny called from inside the room.

Louis looked down at his watch. It really only had been fi..no! six! Hah, now he had something.

"Actually, Ms.Dean, it's been 6 minutes."

"Yea, ok, we'll be ready soon. Or how about we meet you there?"

"But you don't even know where it is." Louis objected, "Me 'n' Twitty will just go wait in the lobby, o.k?"

"Alright."

Ten minutes later Tawny and Ren were in the lobby, and all four headed out for dinner. It took them just a couple minutes to walk to the restaurant and when they arrived they were all a little taken aback by the emptiness.

"Wow, this place sure brings in a crowd." Ren muttered.

Victor Baxter emerged from the kitchen and greeted them, telling them to take a seat wherever they liked. He soon disappeared back into the kitchen, and the four looked over their menus. A couple minutes later Victor came back to take their orders.

"I'm sorry about the lack of staff, most people are on vacation...that includes the people who usually eat here."

"It's fine, as long as dinner is as good as lunch, I won't complain." Louis replied.

"Great, what can I get y'all then?"

As he was writing their orders, three people burst through the door, causing him (and everyone else) to jump in surprise. One girl, who the four soon guessed was Victor's daughter came in and started pulling him away by his arm.

"Dad, I just had the craziest vis..."

She had suddenly noticed the the 4 people occupying the table behind her.

"Oh, snap! There really are people here!" Raven said, a little overexcited. Once she regained her composure she said, "Well, the three of us will just take a seat right over in our usual little spot while you finish taking their order, o.k?"

Victor nodded, finished taking their order, and then once again retreated back into the kitchen.

The four Sacrementans tried to start up conversation, but couldn't really ever find anything to talk about. After three or four failed conversations, Tawny noticed the three people from earlier start to walk towards their table. Or, at least she noticed one of them, as did Louis, who had opted for the drool face over the quizical look like Tawny had done.

Anything and everything Tawny and Louis were thinking immediatley vanished and they were snapped back into reality when one of the three spoke.

"Hi, I'm Raven and these are my friends Eddie and Chelsea." The two waved and the other four smiled and nodded.

"We seriously thought we were the only teenagers around here." Eddie said, "Everyone else is all down in Southern California for beach parties or whatever."

"Well, we didn't have much choice." Louis said, glancing over at Ren.

"Sorry about that," Raven said apologetically, "But hey, we were thinking we could who you guys around a little."

"Yea, be like tour guides." said Chelsea.

"Alright, that could be pretty cool," Twitty replied, "I'll give you my cell number and you can give me a call tomorrow so we can star our 'tour'"

After exchanging numbers, the three friends left, leaved the other four to eat their dinners.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: For the whole Tawny and Louis "noticing" people thing, they only noticed them when they were walking towards their table because they had tried not to pay attention to them before.)


	4. The Metro

"Have you guys decided what you want to do today?" Lizzie's aunt asked the three.

"Um, we were thinking about taking the BART into downtown Berkeley, that way we could see Cal State, and the venues Miranda wanted to see. Plus I hear there is a lot to do on Telegraph St." Lizzie replied.

"Well, that sounds like a plan. And this way you can see what the deal with BART is in case you want to go anywhere by yourselves. I'll give you all 30 minutes, then we'll leave."

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo nodded their heads then went upstairs to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil and Keely were lazily hanging out in their hotel room when one of them finally decided to speak up.

"What do you think we should do today?"

"Let's take the BART (Keely continued to explain what BART is) into downtown Berkeley- save San Francisco for tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me, just give me a few minutes to get dressed." replied Phil, who was still in his pjs.

Phil went into the bathroom to change and get ready while Keely turned on the TV to see if anything good was on. Naturally, nothing worth watching was on and she ended up flipping through the channels until Phil was ready to go. They left their room and headed towards the closest BART station, boarding the next train for Berkeley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you kids ready to go yet!" Jane yelled impatiently - it had already been 45 minutes and not one of the teenagers were downstairs yet.

"Coming!" she heard Lizzie yell, and seconds later the three were running down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go."

The four of them hopped in the car and drove to the Oakland BART station, it was about 10 minutes before the next train arrived, and it was extremely crowded. They got on it anyway, not feeling like waiting for the next train. Besides it wasn't such an inconvenience to have to stand up for three or four stops.

Miranda and Gordo resumed their incessant arguing about pointless things and Lizzie just sighed and looked around, observing the people on board. There were two men talking about how bitchy their girlfriends are, a woman making obscene hand gestures at the person sitting behind her, but the only people who caught her eye were two teenagers sitting near the back.

Lizzie wondered why they were by themselves, then immediately realized it was a stupid question with a large number of possible answers. She must have been staring because the girl smiled and waved at her, then turned and whispered something to her friend who proceeded to do the same thing. Lizzie, clearly embarrassed, blushed and looked at the floor for the rest of the trip.

They finally arrived and Lizzie let out an audible gasp when she saw the two friends getting off. Miranda and Gordo asked what was wrong, she just shrugged and said nothing while following her aunt off the train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exciting wasn't the word Phil wanted to use to describe where he was. It's not that there wasn't a lot to do, it was just that there was so much walking from place to place he though his legs were going to fall off - and they had only been there 2 hours.

"Please, Keely, I've got to sit down for a little while."

"Ok, let's find a bench or something."

"Or we could just sit on the curb, it's not like anyone here drives. They're much too hip for that."

"Fine, just not for too long."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here we are, Telegraph St." Jane said triumphantly.

The four had just done a fairly long uphill trek to get there and they were all pleased with themselves.

"Let's get walking, then!" Lizzie said.

"Alright, we can walk down to the campus, then walk back up to where we currently are on the other side of the street, stopping to gawk and shop at the appropriate times."

"Excellent." Miranda said, sounding excited for the first time since they arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four were on their return trip back down the street, and Lizzie was starting to get separated from the "group" in the mass of people. She started walking faster and accidentally kicked someone.

"Ouch! Could you watch were you're going?"

"I'm really sorry, I..." Lizzie immediately stopped talking when she realized that she had ran into one of the people from the train.

The two didn't recognize her at all and became very annoyed when she zoned out.

"You were saying...?" Keely asked.

Lizzie quickly returned to reality.

"Oh, it's just...why were you sitting on the curb anyway? There's a bench right there." Lizzie pointed directly behind them.

"Are you the curb police or something?" Phil asked, growing more annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll leave."

As Lizzie turned to leave, Phil and Keely felt a tinge of guilt for overreacting like they had. Before she went too far, Phil grabbed her arm.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Lizzie said barely below a scream.

"We're sorry, we overreacted. You didn't mean to run into me. I shouldn't have gotten so annoyed, neither should've my friend."

"Um, it's ok."

"I'm Phil, and this is Keely."

"I'm Lizzie. I would introduce you to a couple of my friends any my aunt, but I don't know where they are."

"We could help you find them." Keely offered.

"That would be great." Lizzie replied.

The three set off to find Miranda, Gordo, and aunt Jane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: I know, another Not So Raven chapter (travesty!), but c'mon, this is pretty essential stuff. I was going to break this up into two chapters, but I decide not to, especially because they would be really short chapters and it would mean two Not So Raven chapters.

Also, it's been a little while because I've had band camp, which has been kicking my ass, and I've been writing something. It's not a fanfiction, just...something. Kind of memoirs of my 6th, 7th, and 8th grade years, except it's..not. I can't really explain it, so I'll stop trying. Besides, my author's notes are too long.)


	5. What Are Friends For

It was at least 15 minutes before at least one of the three (Miranda, Gordo, Aunt Jane) noticed Lizzie had disappeared into the mass of people walking the streets. Who first noticed is still a mystery, but there was a massive panic among the three when the revelation came about. They decided the best way to find her would be just...walk back down the street

Lizzie's plan for trying to find the other three was pretty much the same, only she had two things hindering her journey. Their names were Phil and Keely. Lizzie liked the two strangers, but she couldn't see how they were helping her by pulling her into random stores of their choice.

"Hey you guys? Could we please not stop anywhere else?" Lizzie asked, annoyance present in her voice.

"Well, Lizzie, what if they stopped in a store?" Phil responded lamely. "I mean, if you don't want our help, you can just go look for them yourself." He added, spitefully.

"Phil! Stop it. Lizzie, I'll help you. Phil can do what he wants." Keely said.

All Lizzie could do was smile and say thank you to this stranger who decided to leave her best friend to help her in her "quest." She also couldn't help but smile at the look on Phil's face as they left the store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you guys decided on where you want to go yet?" Raven asked.

"No, we're up to going anywhere, really." Louis replied.

"Alright, we could go to Fisherman's Wharf, stop by Ghiradelli Square, then walk down to Pier 39." Raven suggested.

Louis, Twitty, Tawny, and Ren all nodded their heads and set off with Chelsea, Eddie, and Raven for their day in town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Phil was fuming. He was still standing in the store Keely and Lizzie left him in 30 minutes before.

_'How could she just leave me like that? Especially for someone she doesn't even know!'_

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had a big fat lesbian crush on Lizzie, but he knew himself to be the object of her affection - or at least people had said he was - so the whole situation boggled his mind and thoroughly pissed him off.

After a few more minutes of quiet reflection, he decided to leave. He was going to walk back down to the BART station, and spend the rest of the day by himself and somewhere else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie and Keely only had to wander around for another 5 minutes before Lizzie spotted someone she recognized.

"GORDO! GORDO! Over here!" she yelled.

Gordo walked (or pushed, actually) his way through the crowd of people, grabbed Lizzie's arm, and started to pull her to where he was before.

Lizzie knew she couldn't just leave Keely, so she grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her.

Gordo, Lizzie, and Keely stopped at a fairly un-crowded place where Miranda and Aunt Jane were already waiting.

Lizzie prepared herself for the verbal beatdown from her aunt, which never came. Instead, she was wrapped into a monstrous hug.

"We were all so worried! Thank God you're alright!"

"Well, my friend Keely helped me look for you guys."

_'Friend? We just met each other no longer than two hours ago.'_ Keely thought. The rest of her thoughts were interrupted when she, too, was pulled into a monstrous hug.

"Thank you so much! If your parents will allow it, would you like to join us for dinner?" Aunt Jane asked.

"Well..." she didn't want to say no, because she really did want to get to know Lizzie, but she also didn't want to tell Lizzie's aunt she was totally unsupervised, and she definitely didn't want to have to deal with Phil until tomorrow at the earliest. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"...of course, I'll call my mom right now."

Keely took out her cell phone and dialed a random string of numbers. After making up a conversation with her "mother" she told Aunt Jane:

"She's fine with it, but she's working late tonight and can't pick me up. If it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, could I stay the night? You can say no, because you don't really know me, I can just take the BART home." Keely said, barely pausing to breathe.

"There's no such thing as an inconvenience . Of course you can stay. Will your mother pick you up in the morning?"

"No, if you could just take me to the nearest BART station in the morning, I'm meeting my mom in San Francisco tomorrow for lunch."

"Sure, honey." Aunt Jane replied, disbelief apparent in her voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 7 new friends had been walking around San Francisco for a couple hours when Ren spoke for the first time all day.

"Are there any book stores around here?"

"Yea, there one about a block away." Raven replied.

"Ok, I'm going to go check it out. You guys can do whatever. Come get me when you're all ready to leave."

Before anyone (Tawny) had a chance to object, she was out the door and on her way.

"What's the deal with you sister, Louis?" Eddie asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Louis responded, bracing himself for some retaliation from Tawny, but she was too busy chatting away with Chelsea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil still wasn't sure where to go. He soon made up his mind to not venture too far and just get off at the next stop - somewhere in San Francisco.

After wandering for a while, Phil went into a bookstore/cafe to relax for a bit. After getting his drink, he saw that the only table that wasn't full had a dark-haired occupant immersed in her book - How to Cope When the Rest of the World is Insane - and slowly walked towards the table.

"May I sit here, ma'am?"

She looked him over, smiled, and replied, "Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: Ok, I finally updated!

I just know sooooooo many people were waiting...(coughsarcasmcough)

Anyway, in case you were wondering, everything Keely said was supposed to sound stupid and bad and not make a whole lot of sense. If it sounded clever and good and made a whole lot of sense, that's fine too.

There was actually some TSR in this chapter! I'm proud of myself for that. The Lizzie McGuire will get less...heavy(?) soon. The word lesbian makes an appearance in this chapter also, so I think it's safe to say I'm moving right along.)


End file.
